Kesalah pahaman seorang Komui Lee
by Chatarina.TSP
Summary: Lenalee suka sama Allen tapi Komui malah berpikir sebaliknya, cerita geje nan aneh lalu OOC juga ada. RnR


Yeeeeee… cerita geje ini pun akhirnya kupublish juga.

Disclaimers: saya tidak punya DGM ataupun hal-hal yang berhubungan dengannya, saya Cuma punya satu adik laki-laki yang namanya sama dengan karakter di DGM, yakni Timothy.

* * *

Warning:Minta ampun gejenya , typonya, dan lain-lain

Oke…mari kita mulai one-shot ancur ini (terinspirasi oleh salah satu cerita Sket Dance)

Kesalahpahaman seorang Komui Lee

Seperti di semua branch Black Order pada umumnya , para supervisor diwajibkan mengikuti ujian yang diadakan 5 tahun sekali. Semua supervisor belajar dengan serius sekali, terutama Komui.

Waktu sebelum ujian : 3 minggu 5 hari 1 jam 20 menit 49 menit 01 detik

"Hei, kamu dengar tidak ?" Lavi bertanya kepada Allen

"Apa ?" jawab Allen heran

" Itu loh… katanya Lenalee suka sama salah satu exorcist di sini."

" Ciyussss ?"

"Ciyusss."

Tanpa disadari , percakapan mereka terdengar oleh Komui secara tidak sengaja , alhasil Komui yang lagi serius belajar pun pecah konsentrasinya

Komui POV

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH?

SIAPA TUH ORANGNYA ?(capslock plus shift jebol) TEGANYA MEREKA MELAKUKAN TERHADAP LENALEEKU YANG TERCINTA!

KALO BEGITU SAYA AKAN MENANYAKAN KEPADANYA SECARA LANGSUNG

Normal POV

~Kamar Lenalee~

"Lenalee-chan , bolehkah aku masuk ?" tanya Komui mencoba menahan gunung apinya yang hampir saja meletus

"Boleh nii-san. Emang ada apa ?Kan seharusnya nii-san belajar buat ujian." Tanya Lenalee bunging

"Begini Lenalee , aku ada pertanyaan . Kamu suka sama siapa?" tanya Komui dengan SANGAT penasaran

"Eh? Kok nii-san tanya kayak begitu ? Kan aku cinta semua orang di Black Order." Jawab Lenalee polos

"Tapi…ada nggak yang kamu suka secara spesial ? Khususnya exorcist ?"

.

.

.

JLEEEEEEEBBBBB

Sebuah panah mengenai tepat di dadanya Lenalee

"Itu… ada sih sih satu ."

"Siapa orangnya ?"

"Aduh, nii-san. Aku malu deh… kasih tahu sama nii-san."

"Nggak apa-apa. Kalo mau sebut saja ciri-cirinya."

"Baiklah…"

Komui pun mendengarkan Lenalee dengan cermat nan lemot

"Itu… tubuhnya cukup tinggi, terus… oh iya… dia satu kelompok dengan Kanda, suka makanan Jepang (soalnya kalo bilang mitarasu dango pasti udah ketahuan), lalu dia juga ada ketika insiden Klory itu. Sama dia juga bersamaku ketika di Noah Arc." Kata Lenalee

Komui pun berfikir…dan berfikir…dan berfikir…dan berfikir…(kalo di ketik terus, fic ini bakal sampai 100k) lalu muncullah ide di benaknya

Komui POV

Tinggi tubuh cukup tinggi, satu kelompok dengan Kanda, lalu suka makanan Jepang, bersama Lenalee ketika di Noah Arc… tidak salah lagi itu pasti… Lavi.

Normal POV

"Nii-san, kamu nggak apa-apa ?" tanya Lenalee yang kawatir sekali akan kakaknya yang dari tadi merenung tanpa akhir alias endless

"Oh, nggak apa-apa kok Lenalee-chan. Kalo begitu aku kembali belajar ya…"

"Kalo begitu… Jia You ! Ganbatte ! Semangat ! Good Luck !" kata Lenalee dalam 4 bahasa yang intinya samimawon (sama saja)

Komui POV (Baru seperempat cerita , POVnya banyak banget)

Ternyata Lavi toh orang, tapi kok akhir-akhir ini Lenalee kok deket ya sama Allen Walker… JANGAN-JANGAN

~Imajinasi Komui~

Allen -suka- Lenalee-saling suka- Lavi

Waktu sebelum ujian : 3 minggu 5 hari 0 jam 10 menit 08 menit 49 detik

"Wah… sepertinya supervisor belajar dengan serius ya…" Reever tersenyum bahagia karena pimpinannya belajar dengan serius demi menjaga pangkatnya, tapi… ketika mulai mendekat… dan mendekat…semakin mendekat… (jangan salah sangka mereka mau ciuman loh ya…) dia melihat kalo dikertas yang ditulis Komui bukan bahan ujian melainkan sebuah diagram, kira-kira begini diagramnya:

Allen -suka- Lenalee-saling suka- Lavi

.

.

.

"HUWOOOOOOHHHHHHHH! SUPERVISOR , APA YANG ANDA LAKUKAN ?!" Reever pun histeris akan perilaku pimpinannya, bukannya tidak layak , tapi jabatannya ada dalam masalah besar jika dia tidak lulus ujian.

"Hei Reever !" Komui memanggil Reever #DHEEEKKKK " Ada… a…apa supervisor?" Reever mulai menunjukan tanda-tanda tegang (gimana nggak tegang ? Mah mau ujian bukannya belajar malah bikin diagram cinta segitiga geje begitu, ya jelas saja Reever tegang) " Apa kamu SUKA Lenalee?" tanya Komui "Eh… biasa-biasa saja…" Reever pu mencoba untuk tenang dan hasilnya adalah gagal.

~Imajinasi Komui~

Allen-suka- Lenalee -saling suka- Lavi

Reever –suka-^ (ditambah)

Waktu sebelum ujian : 1 minggu 0 hari 0 jam 10 menit 0 menit 4 detik

"Allen-kun , Lavi-kun kita ada masalah…" Lenalee meminta bantuan Allen dan Lavi karena dia cemas atas perilaku kakaknya yang gejenya lebih dari normal

.

.

.

"EHHHHH? Komui lupa semua bahan buat ujian ?!" Allen dan Lavi cengo mendengar perkataan Lenalee yang cetar membahana

"Kok bisa?" tanya Allen sambil mengingat bahwa dari semua supervisor, Komuilah yang paling 'kalem' ketika membetulkan innocence

"Katanya sih… cinta segitiga, tapi aku nggak tahu lagi…"

"Cinta segitiga apaan ?" tanya Lavi penasaran

"Begini ceritanya !" tanpa ada pemberitahuan Reever datang sambil memasang wajah serius

"Lenalee, kamu suka sama Walker-kun kan ?" tanya Reever, alhasil wajah Lenalee memerah

"I... iya…" jawab Lenalee

"Tapi menurut Komui , itu sebaliknya…" "HAH?"

"Lalu dia mengira Lavi dan Lenalee berpacaran, sedangkan aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku diikut-ikutkan."

"EHHHHH?!"

"Terus kita harus gimana dong ?" tanya Allen

"Begini…"Reever pun menceritakan cara untuk menenangkan Komui

Waktu sebelum ujian : 0 minggu 2 hari 8 jam 0 menit 20 menit 9 detik

Strategi 1

"Aku sudah muak dengan kamu…" Lenalee mengatakan isi hatinya (yang palsu ) terhadap Reever

"Kalo begitu aku sama Miranda saja…"

Dari jauh Komui melihat itu dan menghela nafas yang panjang tanda kalo dia lega

Strategi 2

Allen sdang melamun di balkoni "Aku harus menyerah deh… mendapatkan Lenalee…" Kebetulan Komui sedang lewat , dia pun senagn mendengar kalimat itu

Final Strategi

"Kamu akhir-akhir ini tidak menyapaku!" Lavi marah-marah terhadap Lenalee

"Emangnya kenapa kalo aku nggak nyapa?"

"Kalo begitu kita putus saja!" Lavi pun mengambil keputusan seenaknya sendiri

"Ya… sudah kalo beigitu…"

Waktu sebelum ujian : 0 minggu 1 hari 7 jam 0 menit 0 menit 7 detik

"Wah, nii-san belajar dengan rajin ya…"Lenalee memuji kakaknya tapi ketika dia melihatnya…

"Tidakkkkk….."

~Imajinasi Komui~

Kanda-berpacaran-Lenalee-suka/benci-Lavi Allen Walker

Reever -Tidak suka-^

Allen :Lah, gue gimana terus ?

Waktu sebelum ujian: 0 minggu 0 hari 1 jam 0 menit o detik

Komui sedang mempersiapkan alat-alat untuk ujiannya, ketiak Lenalee datang…

"Nii-san, begini… Aku sebenarnya suka sama…"

"Kanda?"

"Bukan"

"Reever?"

"Nggak"

"Lavi?"

"Sama sekali tidak."

"Terus sama siapa ?"

"Sama…sama… Allen." Lenalee pun mengatakannya

Komui POV

Ternyata dia suka sama Allen toh? Kalo begitu aku nggak usah kawhatir , tapi habis ujian dia bakal kusiksa sampe ancur tuh , Allen Walker.

Hasil Ujian : Komui Lee , LULUS dengan nilai sempurna

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"AMPUUNNNNNN!" Sepertinya Allen sedang disiksa Komui atas hal-hal yang tidak terpuji yang dilakukannya.

* * *

Yak One-shotku yang pertama geje, jadi mohon maklum. Silakan di review ya…


End file.
